


Naive

by kinpika



Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Genre: Kamri..., update 24 broke me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “No. No no no no no! You do not get to tell me to listen!” Kamri turns on her heel at the bottom of the steps. This was as far as it was going. </i>
</p><p>Kamri knew. Of course she did. But why was it so hard for someone to just give her a straight answer? </p><p>Kamri-centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naive

I knew, she sighs, when they’re in the hospital finally. Louis is before her, haggard and worried and looking at the room like he owns the goddamn place. Like he owns the person beyond the door. _Of course I fucking knew._ How could she not have? It wasn’t as if subtlety was Louis’ middle name, anyway. It wasn’t even the half hearted answers about a mystery fuck or the smothering his phone every time he got a message.

It was the lovestruck look that managed to break onto his face every time Vincent started to walk in the room. All sweet and soft, like Louis could only focus on one thing at a time and at that moment it as Vincent. 

Kamri had always seen it, probably, but she’d ignored it. Buried it alongside the insistence that Louis hated Vincent. Naive, Kamri was way too naive. Thought everything was too picture perfect in her life (Louis had warned her about that once, a long, long time ago).

Louis doesn’t get it though. He doesn’t stop. Apologies that are smothered in half hearted jokes and the bags under his eyes. God, he cared so damn much and he didn’t want to say that out loud. It was like he was so afraid of the consequences, but Kamri just wanted to hear it for herself. 

Kamri is angry now. It didn’t matter if she really liked the quarterback, it didn’t matter that they were dating — but not really. What mattered was her best friend kept her in the dark. Didn’t say anything, just kept sleeping with Vincent like it didn’t matter. 

Just

“Come on, Kam, talk to me—”

“ _Shut up_! I don’t want to talk to you.”

He flinches, lowers his hands. There was no act now, as he drags a hand through his hair. Kamri recognised that action, followed with a brush of fingers across his lips and a very slight twitch of his shoulder. Louis needed a smoke. Nerves? Eyes flicking back towards the door. Why was he so worried, Vincent would be out for the next few hours anyway. 

Crossing her arms over her chest, Kamri fixed him with a stare. Why wouldn’t he admit it? All she wanted was for him to admit it. She’d known him for years, and never seen him like this over someone — and god forbid, Vincent Fawkes, of all people. 

Her heart hurt thinking about that.

“But—”

“Stop it, Louis. Seriously I can’t… _talk_ about this right now, okay? Fuck.” And she’s off, storming out of the corridor. Andre and Charli are at the vending machine, and he’s calling out to her but Kamri snaps. Fuck off Andre. Everyone could just _fuck off_.

“Kamri, Jesus fuck, stop walking so fast!”

It’s so cold outside. She should’ve brought her ski coat. It was still at the chalet. Kamri wanted to go home and tell her sisters about Louis and his 

What even was Vincent to him? A part of Kamri that still cared about Vincent grew a little more concerned then. Louis wasn’t the best partner ever. And he was a fucking awful friend.

“Oh my god, what don’t you get about _fuck off Louis!”_

“Don’t you tell me to fuck off, Kamri, until you just _listen—”_

“No. No no no no no! You do not get to tell me to listen!” Kamri turns on her heel at the bottom of the steps. This was as far as it was going. Poking Louis firmly in the chest, she keeps going. “Not after you lie to my _face_ about who you were hooking up with! Not after I told you how I felt about him, how I wanted—” Oh no, she could feel the tears start to well in her eyes.

“Kamri, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to … He kissed _me_.”

“ _I don’t care!_ You knew! You… you fucking knew and yet you still…” Wiping her eyes, Kamri forces a smile. “I knew he was gay. But I _liked_ him, Louis. And you just — you don’t fucking get it.

“You keep going on and on about how you don’t believe in love but you fell head over fucking heels for Vincent Fawkes, just like the rest of us losers did.”

Louis faces breaks then. It didn’t quite hit home for him (would it ever, Kamri thought with a slight amount of malice), but he was reaching out to her. Grasping for straws. “I just—”

Holding up her hands, Kamri’s beyond done. Any more talk and she would cry, and no one wanted to see that. “I’m going. Don’t try to contact me, okay? I’m going to see my family in San Juan and I don’t want to talk to you.”

 

She stops at the car, and turns around. “I told everyone I was Vincent’s beard. Don’t fucking tell anyone otherwise.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just want kamri to be happy...


End file.
